


Recovery +1

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after Chapter 50. Bertholdt, Reiner, and Ymir take to the trees for a moment of recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery +1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested I write a fic with some Ymir/Bertholdt/Reiner action post chp. 50, so here it is!

After the failed attempt at capturing Eren; Bertholdt, Reiner, and Ymir had taken back to the woods, high among the tress, to rest for a few days. Everyone had been worn out, but most of all Reiner had been a mess. Once removing himself from his titan form he could barely move and Bertholdt had to carrying him safe up in a tree, where he could watch after him. Ymir sat away from them, on the other end of the thick branch, uninterested and feeling dejected after letting go of Krista.

Bertholdt made sure that Reiner was healing nicely, and he was taking care of him, it was the least he could do, considering how Reiner had taken most of the damage in order to protect Bertholdt. He owed Ymir a thank you too, he realized, but right now he was focused on Reiner. Reiner, who looked pale and whose wounds weren’t healing fast enough. He nursed him back to health, staying by his side and keeping him clean and fed with what supplies they could gather. Well, what supplies Ymir could gather. She had taken Reiner’s 3DM gear, since he wasn’t using it anymore, and since Bertholdt refused to leave his side she was the one sent off to find things in the woods.

“Ymir,” Bertholdt calls to her in a soft voice, not turning his face from Reiner, who is sleeping against the trunk of the tree. Bertholdt had taken off his sweater and folded it behind Reiner’s head. 

“Ymir,” he says again, and Ymir grunts to signify she’s listening, “can you get some more water please?”

She doesn’t say anything but she rolls her eyes even though Bertholdt can’t see. Standing she looks at the two, Reiner resting heavily and Bertholdt fixing the makeshift pillow behind his head. Bertholdt finally turns to look at her to see if she’s going to do what he asked or not.

“I knew you two were always weirdly close,” she scoffs, and Bertholdt shifts his expression to a hurt one, his face frowning downwards more than it already was. She rolls her eyes again, this time so Bertholdt can see, “I’m going, don’t worry.”

As she flies off Bertholdt turns back to Reiner, the frown still prominent on his face. His brow furthers more as he looks at his face, studying it. Reiner looked relaxed in his sleep, but his was still dirty and bruised, still healing slowly. Bertholdt shifted, moving Reiner with him as gently as he could, so he was sitting half behind him so Reiner’s head could be resting on his chest.  
Reiner stirs, blinking in confusion as his head is pressed against a much softer surface.

Bertholdt brushes his hair with a dirty, blood stained hand, “Sh, Reiner, resting on the tree is bad for your head. Go back to sleep.”

Reiner barely registers the words, but he nuzzles into his friend’s chest, welcoming the much more comforting feeling. His head is pounding but the hand in his hair soothes it slightly, and he falls back to sleep almost instantly.

When Ymir gets back and she sees Bertholdt with Reiner laying on him she smirks, handing over the canteen of water.

“Guess I was right,” she teases.

Bertholdt gives her a look as he takes the water from her, “like you’re one to talk Ymir.”

She shrugs, sitting back down at the other end of the branch, “I never hid anything.”

He hums slightly in response and she doesn’t look at him, both of them knowing it’s a lie to some extent.

It had taken two days and three nights before Reiner was looking normal again, healing up nicely, and finally being able to move regularly without too much trouble. On the third night they decided they would leave in the morning. Where they were going they didn’t know, but they knew they couldn’t stay in the same place for long.

That night Bertholdt and Reiner made themselves comfortable, laying close on the thick tree branch, arms wrapped around each other for security. Bertholdt didn’t ever want to let go, and neither did Reiner. They had had too many close calls in the past couple of days.

Ymir keeps her distance, but in the middle of the nights she woken up by something. At first she thinks it’s snoring, and tries to ignore it and go back to sleep, but then there’s an unsteady pattern to it, it’s quickening and it’s distracting. She perks up, focusing on the sound, and with a look of disgust she suddenly realizes it’s Bertholdt. Sitting up on her elbows she looks across the thick branch, and forces her eyes to adjust to the dark.

Their shadowy figure is moving together as one, and the more her eyes adjust she can see Reiner is over Bertholdt, Bertholdt is on his hands and knees in front of him, his head dropped forward, resting into the crook of his elbow and he’s attempting to hold back sobs as Reiner thrusts into him, bent over his back, his forehead resting in between Bertholdt’s shoulders.

At first she’s a little shocked, not because she’s surprised to see them doing this, but because she’s surprised to see them doing it when she is so close, and especially the night before they are planning to leave and this didn’t look like Reiner was conserving his energy.

She huffs under her breath, knowing they can’t hear her anyway, feeling irritated. The more she listens the more upset she gets. Talk about being a third wheel, she thinks.

After a few moments, and after a failed muffled moan escapes Bertholdt she gets up, walking light on her feet over to the two. Their heads are both down so they don’t see her approach. She rolls her eyes at how easy it was to get so close, she was practically standing over Bertholdt now, and if his face wasn’t buried in his arm he’d seen her boots just inches from him.

“Hey, Reiner,” she speaks, not bothering to be quiet, and both of them still their movements in shock, Bertholdt whimpers. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

Reiner sneers at her, he has a hand on Bertholdt’s waist and another on his shoulder as he straightens himself to look at her. Bertholdt tries to squirm away, but he keeps him in place.

“Do you mind?” Reiner asks, seemingly not as embarrassed as Bertholdt is, “we almost died. Who knows when we’ll be able to do this again.”

She shrugs, “so you’re having ‘we-could-die-at-any-moment’ sex and didn’t think to invite me? That’s rude considering how I saved your boyfriend.”

Bertholdt whimpers again, keeping his head ducked in shame, but Ymir just looks down at him with disinterest. 

Reiner doesn’t really know what to make of her comment, he just glares up at her, to tired and exhausted to argue with her, and too engrossed in the feeling of Bertholdt to care. He rocks his hips forward, making Bertholdt yelp in surprise.

“Reiner…” he whines, half in pleasure and half pleading in question.

Ymir smirks, reaching out a hand to grip his black hair, tugging his head upwards so he’s forced to look at her, “what’s wrong Bertholdt? Your boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind me being here. Plus, you’ll have to get used to me now that we’re in this together.”

Reiner begins to push into him faster, returning to the pace they had before, placing a hand on Bertholdt’s lower back in a soothing manner as if to reassure him. Ymir notices the touch and how it seems to calm Bertholdt, and she smirks again.

She removes her hand from his hair for only a minute to undo her pants, letting the belts fall and then pushing them down to her knees. Reiner isn’t paying attention to her so much as he’s just focusing on pounding into Bertholdt, grunting as he does. But Bertholdt is looking at her with weary eyes, biting his lip to keep from calling out. She’s directly in front of him, and with every thrust of Reiner’s hips he’s rocked forward. He drops his head forward again and every time he’s pushed forward his hair grazes her thigh.

Then she’s pulling at his hair again, lifting his head up so he’s level with her pussy, and he looks at her with uncertainty, whimpering as Reiner’s pace only increases.

“What? Have you never done this before?” Ymir jokes, and she tugs him forward, practically shoving his face into her and she moans when he meets her with his tongue.

Reiner growls behind him, gripping his hips hard and slamming into him and Bertholdt is having a hard time keeping his mouth on her. He keeps rocking back and forth from the movements and can’t keep quiet enough to focus his mouth on the task in front of him.

“A-ah, f-fuck,” he pants hotly over her skin, his lips barely brushing over the lips of her pussy.

She grips the back of his head tighter, keeping his movements to a minimum and spreads her legs a little wider, as much as she can with her pants still at her knees.

“C’mon Bertl,” she teases, but it’s through gritted teeth. He whimpers beneath her as his face is shoved back in between her legs, and with the hand in his hair he’s kept in place as he begins to lap at her pussy again. She bites her lip, holding in a moan and he sloppily works his tongue over her. She can feel him breathing heavily, desperately gasping for breath between Reiner fucking him and keeping his tongue busy on her. It’s messy and wet as he’s being pushed back and forth between them. She rocks her hips onto his face in time with Reiner’s thrusts and he laps his tongue over the length of her before sticking to her clit, circling it in large sloppy movements that she moves into.

“Shit, Bertholdt,” she grunts, two hands in his hair now as she practically rides herself against his face.

Reiner huffs across from her, letting out a gruff laugh. They make eye contact and she smirks back at him. It’s a silent challenge and Reiner takes it, thrusting into Bertholdt harder, making him moan around her, the vibrations causing her to break eye contact with Reiner and moan herself, knees feeling weak as she neared orgasm.

Reiner smiles triumphantly and lets his hands travel across Bertholdt’s back lovingly before settling on his hips again, holding him tightly as he fucks him harder. Bertholdt is a mess between the two of them, moaning incoherently with his mouth covered by Ymir’s wet flesh. She is gasping above him, mouth dropped in a silent moan as she rocks against him, tugging less than gently at his hair as she cums.

When she pulls away Bertholdt drops his head again, feeling exhausted and gasping for breath, drool dripping down his chin.

“R-Reiner,” he moans pathetically, feeling overwhelmed by Reiner fucking him harshly but having no attention on his painfully hard cock.

Reiner takes the hint, and he hooks his arms under Bertholdt’s, lifting him upwards so his chest is in contact with his back. The new angle forces him deeper, thrusting into him towards his stomach and hitting his spot.

“A-ah! God, fuck,” he moans, letting his head fall back on Reiner’s shoulder, but his arms are still being restrained so he can’t touch himself and he begs, ‘R-Reiner, p-please…”

Reiner looks over his shoulder at Ymir, glaring at her as she composed herself, pulling her pants back up.

“Ymir,” he grunts, getting her attention. He keeps fucking Bertholdt as she looks to him in question, and all he does is look from her down to Bertholdt and she sighs.

Reluctantly she spits into her hand, then reaches out grab Bertholdt’s cock, which was flopping in front of him and smacking against his stomach as Reiner fucked him.

He cries out when she begins to stroke him, rough and quick. It’s too much and he cums quickly, with Ymir flinching and getting out of the way, groaning as her hand is covered. Reiner grunts behind him, fucking him through his orgasm and thrusting frantically as Bertholdt tightens around him and he buries himself deep as he cums.

Ymir wipes her hand against the tree in disgust as they collapse in front of her, Reiner pulling Bertholdt back so the taller boy is lying on top of him, and he holds him close. She watches them uninterested for a minute as they both catch their breath, and Bertholdt is particularly spent, chest heaving and eyes closed. Reiner looks up to her and motions for her to come. She hesitates before rolling her eyes and lying down next to them. There was no fighting it now they were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr at bloodandfluff and send me a request if you want.


End file.
